Fifty Shades of Fanfiction Down
by dnlnncts
Summary: My first fanfic...just and idea I had the night fanfic was down..had to find my own entertainment :) one shot.


OK this is my very first fanfic. I am more of a reader than a writer but I got the idea the night fan fiction was down and I had to resort to a different form of entertainment ;) I love all you guys here on fan fiction and on facebook .. thanks you guys for keeping the boredom away!

Fifty Shades of Fan fiction Down:

"Ugh.. fan fiction is down again." I say with irritation in my voice. After checking with my friends on Facebook it has been confirmed that I'm gonna have to find something else to do with my time tonight, I look over to my husband engrossed in his game. I'm not much of a gamer... sure I like a couple of games but I'm not attached to the machine.

"Huh?" My husband says with as much interest as crab race. I look over at him... Daniel is quite a handsome man, no Christian Grey mind you, but I believe in the inner beauty shining thru. He makes me laugh and he loves me (at least he better after 14 years together) and we have a beautiful family together. Our girls are spending time with their grandma this summer so it has left us alone for a few days together.

Looking over I see his eyes never left his game. I stand and head into the bathroom for a nice cool shower (Tennessee heat can be wicked). As I step into the shower my mind plays the events of the day, but as I glide my green louffa over my body cleansing myself, I find my body starting to react. Thoughts of Daniel roll in my mind as my soapy hands run across my nipples..making them harder. I think of his hands on me and next thing I know I'm caressing my folds feeling the slickness.

Knowing I must do something about this arousal that has now encompassed me I contiplate whether I should just release myself or have my husband help me out. After rinsing the suds off my body I step out into my fluffy green towel (my favorite one..so nice and soft).

Heading into the bedroom I scrounge in my top drawer for suitable nightwear to help seduce my husband. After slipping on my silk pink nightie that comes just about mid thigh with the spaghetti straps that holds it up but showing a bit of my cleavage. Many years and two kids later my breast doesn't have the same "UMPH" they used too.. but the nipples are still as sensitive as ever. After a quick brush thru my thick curly hair I'm satisfied.

I stroll out back to the living room to see Daniel still playing on his game. "Baby can you get me some tea" he asks without even glancing my way. With an eye roll I head to the kitchen to get his drink. I fill up the cup with ice and pour his tea..making sure I cup a couple pieces of ice in my palm.

I hand Daniel his tea without him even breaking eye contact with the assassin on the TV. I sit at the other end of the couch with one leg up and one leg dangling... opening my legs to him if he happens to look over. With my left hand I start seductively sucking on the piece of ice already dripping, with my right I'm venturing down my body to my already perked nipples.

"Honey..." I try to moan so maybe I can turn his head. "What?" He answers oblivious to any seduction that I'm trying to convey to him. "I need you," I tell him in my bedroom voice.

That got his attention! He looks over at me pondering what to do. Did he forget he has a frickin pause the game option? Before I gave much more thought to it he leaned over to my side of the couch and took the ice from me with his mouth. With a smirk on his face he gave me a chaste kiss and started traveling down. "You need me huh?" He speaks as he's pulling down the front of my nightie. As I was about to answer I felt the coldness on my nipple as he began to swirl it around with the ice cube in his mouth. "Hmmm"... yup, that's all I could muster. As he continued sucking I felt his hand intruding into my sex.. first a rub along my folds and a touch to my Clit, then fingers slipping in and making me lose thought.

"I guess you really do need me," he says as he's moving down on me. "So wet for me." Those words trailed off as he dipped his head into the very spot that needed attention. Oh Glorious! Oh Wonderful! Daniel continues sucking and licking and pumping me with his fingers while my hands twist and tangle in his hair.

As I feel myself rise and almost tip over the edge he stops and sits up. The frustration on my face must have been noticeable because he was quick to reassure me. "Don't worry I'm just beginning." He takes off his shirt and stands to take his shorts off... hmm after all these years he still takes my breath away.

Before he could get back to me I jumped forward taking him in my mouth. Licking his head as he moans. Oh the feeling I get to hear him getting pleasure.. I can feel myself getting hotter. I take him in my mouth and I go deep. Daniel has his hands in my hair guiding me along his hard cock. He's pumping slowly in my mouth as I tongue his hardening member.

"Ugh baby... I don't want to cum like this." Daniel stands me up and bends me across the couch. I am now in the perfect position for him no nibble my ass. "Ooh..." I start moaning ... cuz I know he's gonna take me from behind..and trust me when I say 'Oh so good!'

Daniel thrust himself into my core and starts to move slow. With moaning and a deep groan I bring my hand back and rub on my clit to raise my excitement further. He starts pumping faster and really driving me home. Just as I began to climax I reached behind further to gently fondle his balls as he cums along with me.

After a chorus of "Oh baby" .."Oh Wow"... and "Whoas", he slumps along my back and gently rubbing my backside. After giving a big sigh I turned around to link my arms around his neck and smile a big toothy grin. "Thank you baby" I tell him as we kiss gently, but passionately.

As we slowly part he looks me so lovingly in the eyes... pale blue to sky blue... and with a big grin on his face he asks me... "Can I continue my game now?"

OK here it is! Not great on detail but its my first (maybe only if unless I decide to kill off Elena like all my fb buddies..you know who you are!)

Thanks for reading!... DeNae...


End file.
